


ATLA: A World Unbalanced

by Pantros



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantros/pseuds/Pantros
Summary: With Avatar Aang frozen for 100 years, The world needed someone else to help maintain balance, and they created a new avatar.
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue: An overview of the world at it's current moment

The year is 99 AG, a few days before Avatar Aang awoke from his stasis. The three remaining nations have given up hope on finding the Avatar, as the Air Nomads, the nation that had the last known Avatar, has been wiped out for a hundred years after the Fire Nation invaded. It wasn’t until an Earthbender named Gunshi started to show qualities of a new Avatar state, revealing that the universe is unbalanced, and that a second Avatar may be needed to keep the world in check. Although the Air Nomads were wiped out, Gunshi, and the village he called home, held hope that someone still lived, and that he’ll be able to learn from them to save the world.


	2. A New Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story of our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I've been incredibly busy with work and while I had finished the chapter when I said I was going to finish it, I forgot to post It.

**Chapter 1: The New Avatar**

“Gunshi!” My mom called out to me. I was outside throwing around a rock with my friend Lingyu. We’re training to be Earthbending masters, although due to my other duties, he’s much better at it than I am. I’ve always been curious about Waterbending, so I would practice in secret, just freely attempting to move the water in the river in our town. When I finally succeeded, one of my teachers approached me in awe, declaring me the new Avatar. This surprised everyone, including me. If there was a new Avatar, shouldn’t it have been someone from the Water Tribe? Unless the Avatar died there too, it would be impossible for me to be one. But, the fact that I can do basic Waterbending techniques with no problems makes me being the avatar more probable.

This forced my teachers to include time for me to practice Waterbending along with my Earthbending, as well as accelerating Lingyu’s training. Lingyu already showed that he was more than capable of being a master of Earthbending at an early age, so they accelerated his training. At first, I questioned why I wasn’t a part of this training, but I know that there isn’t any time for them to train me until I’m a master, and they planned on using Lingyu to train me so we could start traveling as soon as possible.

Lingyu and I stopped throwing the large rock we had picked up and put it back where we picked it up, making the earth whole again. I ran over to my mom, who looked frantic.

“Is everything ok?” I asked her. She looked over at Lingyu, who quickly left our house. “Today’s the day isn’t it.”

“Afraid so my love.” She said sadly. “Your father caught wind of a Fire nation patrol around here rounding up Earthbenders, we need you two to leave now, before they appear.”

I quickly run into the house and grab a bag filled with food and water. Lingyu and I have already planned out where we need to head first, which sadly was the Fire Nation. Without the absolute knowledge of knowing if an Airbender is alive, I have to learn Fire and Water first. Hopefully while we’re traveling to find a water master, We’ll be able to stop at the Air Temples and search their premises for any hints or a sign, something that points to someone from the Air Nomads being alive. 

I change my clothes to a pair of fire colony clothes we stole from a nearby colony, that way we’ll be able to travel through enemy territory without problems, at least I hope there won’t be any problems. I ran and met Lingyu out in the square, who was already changed and was learning the last form he needed to learn to become an Earthbending master. Once he was finished, he took off his shoes, and elected to go barefoot.

“Are we hot footing it Lingyu?” I jokingly said. Lingyu shook his head no.

“It’s something you’ll understand as we travel, as for now.” Lingyu picks up his sack of things. “We need to leave.”

“I have a map right here, we’re heading to the Fire Nation in the west.”

“Do you want to check the Western Air Temple while we’re in the area?” Lingyu asked me.

“No, it’s the closest to the Fire Nation, there’s a great chance that there’s nothing there.” I said, I felt my stomach turn. “Besides, something’s telling me that it isn’t the right time to go there. We’ll be there later.”

“Whatever you say Gunshi.” Lingyu says. We go and hug our parents goodbye, and bow to our teachers, who wished us safe travels. Lingyu and I grab an Ostrich horse and start traveling west.

* * *

I study the map as I travel, and realize that we have to stop in Omashu. I signal to Lingyu to stop so I can explain it to him.

“It’s still going to take a couple of days, but we’re going to have to stop in Omashu.” I told him. “It’ll be a great place to restock.”

“In the meantime, let’s take a break now so we can practice your skills.” Lingyu said, getting off his Ostrich Horse and tying it to a piece of earth he bended. I do the same thing as him, and prepare myself for training.

We found a river nearby, allowing me to practice waterbending. Lingyu sat down and watched as I practiced moving the water back and forth in my hands.

“You won’t be able to master waterbending until we find a waterbending master, and that won’t be likely until we can travel north to the Northern Water Tribe.” Lingyu explained. I rolled my eyes, as I already knew this information.

“Why couldn’t we go there first? I already know how to waterbend, so it shouldn’t be long before I become a master right?” I said, moving the water behind my back and catching it with my free hand.

“You know the answer to that one too smartypants.” Lingyu teased. “We have to go in the order of reincarnation. Since you’re a natural Earthbender, we have to go learn firebending and you’ll have to at least show something in airbending before you can master waterbending.”

“We don’t even know if I’ll be able to learn Airbending.” I said dejectedly.

“We have to keep holding on to hope that you will. Now, let’s move onto Earthbending, you’re only a few techniques away before you become a master and I want to drill that into you soon.” Lingyu explained. I sprayed the water that I was holding onto the grass nearby, and quickly prepared for Earthbending.

“What I’m about to teach you is going to help lead you to the final technique, which is what I learned today.” Lingyu started to say. He instructed me to take my shoes off, which I followed. “We’re going to meditate, This requires complete silence.”

We stood in silence. At first while we were meditating I was bored, but after a while I started to hear noises, movement, but not from the outside. I heard it from under the earth. I could hear gophers rummaging through the earth in their tunnels, I could hear our ostrich horses, who were a hop skip and a jump away from us, unearthing the grass they were eating. I could even hear a nearby ant colony moving in their home.

“Alright, tell me, what did you hear or feel while meditating.” Lingyu said, breaking the silence.

“At first absolutely nothing.” I said plainly. “I just remember feeling absolutely bored. But after a while, I started to notice the sounds of gophers rummaging through their tunnels. I heard our ostrich horses unearthing the grass nearby to eat. I even heard a nearby ant colony moving in their homes.”

“Good, remember that. You listened to the earth for the first time. Hopefully after our next lesson you’ll have a full grasp on what it means to be an earthbender, and I can call you an earthbending master.” Lingyu said

“Why not teach me now?” I asked.

“Because it’s not my place to teach you.” Lingyu said calmly.

“I’m confused, aren’t you the master here?” I said to him, narrowing my eyes.

“Right, but the technique to finish your earthbending training isn’t meant to be taught by me.” He said cryptically. Instead of pushing him on it, I decided to just shut up. Lingyu stood up, whirled around towards where our ostrich horses were, and walked in that direction. I followed him, still confused by what he meant.

When we got to our horses and started to untie them from our Earth, Lingyu stopped and whirled around from where we originally came from.

“Someone’s coming.” He said. I turned around, and braced myself. If it was a fire nation patrol we would have to fight, as we’re nowhere near a colony at our current moment. Something deep down wanted it to be them so I could fight.

We were greeted by Fire Nation, but it wasn’t a patrol. It looked like a convoy of some sort. They waved at us, and we waved back. When they got closer, I noticed a female in what looked like regal clothes.

“What are people from the colony’s doing all the way out here?” The protector of the convoy asked us. He looked gruff, and honestly a little scary.

“We’re traveling to Omashu to buy food from them, our harvest sadly wasn’t the largest, so we need more food.” I lied.

“We’re heading to Omashu right now if you’d like to travel with us.” The female said. She smiled a real friendly smile. “It would be nice to have more company than these people who are ordered to protect me.”

“Miss Huifang. While your kindness is always a great thing to see, we shouldn’t just allow random people to join our convoy to Omashu.” The older man said.

“Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud Heng.” Huifang said. “They look like nice people, and capable too. It’d be nice to have other benders on the convoy.” This surprised Lingyu and I, as we haven’t bended yet. “Tall and handsome over there was in a common earthbending stance.” She said, pointing to me.

“I must have done it subconsciously.” I whispered to Lingyu.

“We should be lucky it’s these people and not an actual patrol.” Lingyu whispered back. 

“We would love to have your company, wouldn’t we Heng?” Huifang said to Heng, who gave out a large sigh.

“Of course, miss. But they still have to choose themselves if they’d like to travel with us.” He retorted. Lingyu and I looked at each other, and without deliberating, we both bowed and said at the same time.

“We’d love to accompany you all.”

“So formal!” Huifang laughed.

“Well, you do seem to be a noble of some kind.” Lingyu said to her. She looked disappointed, before snapping back to a smile.

“Let’s keep moving, I can explain as we travel.” Huifang said quietly.

“Is it wise to share with them our purpose?” Heng asked her.

“If my hunch is right, Our partnership could be very beneficial.” Huifang said. It weirded me out that she was reading us like a book without even getting to know us. Something in my body was telling me though that this meeting wasn’t just by chance. Lingyu and I hop on our Ostrich horses and walk alongside Huifang, Heng and the rest of the convoy.

Night fell, we were still days away from Omashu, but we were close. We helped the others set up camp, including tents building the fire. Once we gathered enough wood, Heng firebended fire onto it. We sat around the fire, talking and eating. After everything was done, we set the fire out and everyone went to sleep. Well, everyone except me. I had a hard time sleeping, since it was my first time on the road sleeping. It seemed I wasn’t the only one who was restless, Huifang and Lingyu were up as well. The light in her tent was still on, and I noticed Lingyu tossing and turning. I shook Lingyu, and his eyes darted open.

“Can’t sleep?” Lingyu asked me. I shook my head. “Me neither.”

“Huifang can’t sleep either.” I point to her tent. “Might be time to learn a bit more about who we’re traveling with.” We walk up to her tent.

“If you boys out there would like to come in you can.” Huifang called us. We walk in and bow. “You can stop bowing too, really it’s not needed.” She said, stifling a giggle.

“Forgive us, we forgot to introduce ourselves earlier. My name is Gunshi.” I started.

“I’m Lingyu, nice to meet you!” Lingyu finished.

“You know my name already, but it’s Huifang.” She said. “I guess you’re here to learn more about us huh?”

“We’ll give you some information about us too.” I blurted out, causing Lingyu to give me the stink eye.

“I already knew you two weren’t originally from the colonies.” She laughed, before looking a bit worried. “You’d know who I was right away and probably wouldn’t associate with me.”

“Why would that be the case?” I asked her.

“Because I’m a noble, and the nobles of the Fire Nation aren’t exactly the greatest people.” She said quietly.

“Well, you’re far away from the Fire Nation.” Lingyu said. “You also haven’t given us a reason to be afraid of you.”

“Well, we’re deserting, that’s why we’re far away from the Fire Nation.” She said. This surprised both Lingyu and I. “Yeah, I know, A Fire Nation noble with a conscience. I saw first-hand what we do to the innocent, and I didn’t want anything to do with it anymore.”

“That’s more noble than staying in the fire nation.” Lingyu stated.

“I’m the avatar.” I blurted out. Lingyu looked at me in awe. But Huifang laughed.

“And I’m Princess Azula.” Huifang teased. She read my face however, and hers changed. “You’re not joking, Are you?”

“I’m ‘fraid not” I said, shyly smiling.

“That’s impossible. The Avatar is supposed to be an Air Nomad who disappeared 100 years ago. Unless you know Airbending I’m calling your bluff.” Huifang stated. I looked around and found a cup of tea Huifang had left out. I calmly pick up the tea in the cup using waterbending and move it around, astounding Huifang. “You are the avatar!”

“We need a firebending teacher.” Lingyu said, cutting to the chase. “Do you know a good one?”

“Master Jeong Jeong should be able to help you, I can accompany you there!” Huifang stated.

“You wanted to be far away from the Fire Nation didn’t you?” I asked her.

“He lives here in the Earth Kingdom! And I do, but I also know that the Avatar is the only person that can beat the Fire Lord.” She bowed. “I will do whatever I can to help you achieve this goal. You can count on me.”

“We should travel to Omashu first, it’ll give you time on your decision. Besides, you’ll have to talk to Heng, remember?” Lingyu said.

“He’s a supporter of the Avatar, he’ll let me go. I’m sleepy now, so goodnight!” She said, falling back and closing her eyes. Lingyu and I looked at each other, and left her tent quietly. We quickly fell asleep ourselves.

* * *

“Wake up, we need to move.” Lingyu said, shaking my body.

“I’m up!” I said, hopping straight up and landing on my feet.

“I’m ready to go.” Huifang said with a bag of things. I noticed that everyone else is still asleep. 

“What’s happening?” I asked.

“I felt something or someone was coming, it was still a little bit a ways off, but I don’t want to be here when it gets here.” Lingyu said. “If I had woken up everyone we wouldn’t be able to travel far, so I just grabbed Huifang. Let’s start moving.” Lingyu said, grabbing an Ostrich Horse.

“Hop on Huifang.” I said, hopping onto my own Ostrich Horse. She gets on, and holds me tight.

“To Omashu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're reading this, welcome to my newest fic. I have this, so that way while I'm writing LLCC I won't get burned out of writing for the one story, and I'll have two that I can write. Obviously both are being updated on their own times due to work, but I can tell you for this fic at least to expect the chapter to be done either sometime this week or next week!


End file.
